For example, PTL 1 discloses a roughing end mill that includes undulated cutting edges, that is, nicked cutting edges on the outer periphery of a front end portion of an end mill body and reduces cutting resistance by dividing chips, as this type of roughing end mill. Further, PTL 1 discloses a roughing end mill in which a cutting edge portion is covered with one or two or more coating films made of carbide, nitride, oxide, or boride of a group 4a transition element, a group 5a transition element, a group 6a transition element, a group 3b element, and a group 4b element in the periodic table, such as titanium nitride aluminum, for the improvement of wear resistance.